Loyalty
by DeathNoteMaker
Summary: 2nd HP/FFXIII Cid/Harry drabble; suggestion by Winter Alias
1. Chapter 1

**Loyalty**

Crossover: Harry Potter/Final Fantasy XIII

Pairing(s): Cid Raines/Harry Potter

Warning(s): Male/Male pairings, Language, mentions of sex, etc.

A/N: By the suggestion of Winter Alias, here is a Cid Raines/Harry drabble.

* * *

"You need to take a break Cid…you're going to work yourself to death if you keep this up."

Looking up from the reports that would need to be sent to the Sanctum with a sigh, Cid Raines's eyes fell on the lithe form of his second-in-command, Harrison James Potter. The androgynous features, which made him the target of all the other soldiers' affections, were set in a cheerful mask. Allowing a small smile to form on his face, the leader of the Calvary closed down the computer. "I guess your right…though _**they**_ will be expecting me to complete all of this by tomorrow morning."

Sighing in exasperation, the younger man ran a hand through his long bangs. "Regardless of that you need to take a break every once and a while…I swear they do this on purpose just to make sure you can't try anything." Agreeing with that statement, even though he didn't say it out loud, because he knew the other was right.

Ever since their failed attempt at overthrowing the Fal'Cie in order to give the governing of Cocoon back to the people, he and those under his command during the first attempt were on a short leash. But no one else was more so than the man in front of him, and it was all because of his unique ability. Unlike anyone else, Harrison possessed the ability to do magic without being an L'Cie, which was something that fascinated the Fal'Cie since there was no one else like him.

Instead of making the green-eyed male an L'Cie, they made Cid himself one in order to keep him under control due to the loyalty the other had to the Calvary leader. Anyone else would rather had died than be under the thumb of the Fal'Cie, as was what happened to most of the original Calvary. But no, Harry stuck with him to the very end even when he had to means to escape such servitude.

The soft shuffling of clothes snapped him out of his thoughts, and he noticed that Harry was now sitting in front of him on his desk.

"Come on Cid, I'm making sure you eat dinner this time…Cosmos knows that you don't need to be passing during round 4."

Blushing all the way to the roots of his hair, Cid gaped at his loyal yet perverted subordinate and lover.

* * *

(Waggles eyebrows) Oh yeah, I did it again. 8D


	2. Chapter 2

**Loyalty**

Crossover: Harry Potter/Final Fantasy XIII

Pairing(s): Cid Raines/Harry Potter

Warning(s): Male/Male pairings, Language, implied/vaguely described sex, etc.

A/N: At first by the suggestion of Winter Alias, and now by my love of this pairing. Plus the sadness I feel that no one else is making this pairing. 8( here is another Cid Raines/Harry drabble.

* * *

_Only Cosmos knows how much he loved this man. _

Running his fingernails down the muscled back, the slender raven-haired man threw his head back and gasped. His lover nipped at his exposed neck and collarbone, which caused his arousal to continually spike. Wrapping his legs around Cid's waist, he resisted the urge to buck up against the other male. Long black hair was sprawled around beneath him, and tickled his sensitive skin. Moaning at the words the other said into his ear, he shivered as his lover sped up his thrusts.

Yes, only Cosmos knew how much he loved this man.

Closing his eyes as he got closer to the edge, images of the past flashed behind his eyelids like a movie. Who knew that he would find love after all this time, because there was no other emotion but that to describe what he felt for Cid Raines. A long time ago, if anyone asked if believed in love, especially after being betrayed by everyone who he thought loved him, he would have shot them between the eyes with a Reducto.

'_They loved me alright…loved my money and fame…'_

He could only laugh at the expressions that were on their faces once they found out they couldn't get anything. Oh, how he loved their foolish pleads for forgiveness and mercy. It was at that moment that he saw that Voldemort may have had the right idea about love. Love was useless, and a hindrance. That was what he said when he ended their pathetic lives, and the rest of the Wizarding World. A just end for the people who forsook him after everything he did for them.

Apparently Cosmos and Minerva weren't in agreement. They restrained him, and sealed him into a cavern after informing him that if he had waited he would have justly had his revenge on them. But that only enraged him. After all, why is it that they swiftly passed judgment on him and not on others who had done much worse and for no reason other than their own satisfaction? Why couldn't he finally stand up and gain satisfaction for everything he has been put through?

It was because he was one of their champions, which only seemed to anger him even more.

The last thing he remembered of that time is their regretful looks.

They promised him that he would meet the one who would show him that love is not useless. Even during his forced slumber, his magic had raged against his bindings before tiring. Millennia passed before he had seen and felt the sun on his skin. Opening his emerald green eyes, the first thing he saw was the worried face of Cid Raines, a young captain in the Calvary at that time. His heart, which he had believed was gone, had beat at the look sent to him from those beautiful blue eyes.

Despite not knowing this man or what he was like, Harrison had fallen for him. The moment he placed his hand into the other's, he knew that he would follow him even into death if need be.

Opening his mouth to release a silent scream, the flush on his face grew brighter as he felt the others seed filling him completely. As Cid fell down on top of him in exhaustion, he allowed a real smile to bloom on his face and wrapped his arms around the taller male's shoulders. He closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep when he felt those toned arms wrap around his thing waist.

He was loyal to Cid Raines and only him, because he loved him. No matter what, he would protect him and make sure his dream became a reality no matter the cost to himself.

* * *

(Waggles eyebrows) Oh yeah….I did that again. LOL


	3. Chapter 3

**Loyalty**

Crossover: Harry Potter/Final Fantasy XIII

Pairing(s): Cid Raines/Harry Potter

Warning(s): Male/Male pairings, Language, etc.

A/N: By the suggestion of Winter Alias, and I am still loving this pairing. I'm kind of sad since no one else seems to be making Xovers with this pairing. 8( You have no idea of the sorrow I feel for this. Here is another Cid Raines/Harry Potter drabble chapter. Due to that sad turn of events, I've come up with two full-length fic ideas for FFXIII fics. One of the planned stories goes along with the storyline of Loyalty and another something completely different. Also CHAINED is getting revamped and face-lifted completely, plot and all. Just thought any fans of that story reading would like to know about that. :3

* * *

Harry was in rare form today, Cid concluded, as the co-leader of the Calvary took command of the people on the bridge of the _Lindblum_. The dark-haired Calvary leader watched as his lover had their men scrambling in order to perform the tasks he handed out with utter perfection. Smiling gently, the blue-eyed man couldn't help but feel grateful for the rock that Harry was for him.

'_Especially with this latest turn of events…'_

Rubbing his face with his gloved hand, Cid looked out into the pale blue landscape of Lake Bresha from his seat. They had last received word from a recently acquired ally, Oerba Yun Fang, and members of their Wide-area Response Brigade that he had sent out with her. Even now Cid was surprised that Harry had agreed to it so readily, especially after she had moved to attack Cid before she was restrained by the green-eyed man's magic.

Thinking of the mysterious and yet headstrong woman, Cid had to restrain himself from chuckling at the memory of the woman's flabbergasted expression when she found that Harry wasn't a L'Cie despite being able to use magic. It was an interesting meeting, especially when the woman had commented on Harry being familiar.

But the lithe male denied having ever met her before in his life.

"Cid, this is really not the time to be daydreaming."

Snapping out of his daze, the blue-eyed man stared over at his lover with a small sheepish smile. Harry shook his head while placing one hand on his hip as he leaned most of his weight on his right leg.

"Oerba has found one of the recent created L'Cie, a Snow Villiers."

Frowning a bit, Cid raised an eyebrow.

"Only one of them was found? I had thought the report said there were six of them?"

Nodding, Harry grabbed some papers that one of the men handed to him. "From what Fang has gotten out of him, the others had split over an argument as to how they were supposed to achieve their focus." Raking a hand through his hair, he furrowed his brows in thought.

"Snow Villiers was found only because he had been standing guard over his fiancé's crystalized body, which means that she has already fulfilled her focus whatever it may have been."

Humming, the man's green eyes hardened before he locked gazes with his lover.

"I've told you from the beginning that something just wasn't right about all this, those damned fal'Cie are up to something like always using their authority to make us do their damn dirty work…the bastards."

Cringing as that had been Cid's thought exactly, excluding the profanity his love used, the man thought back to their orders they received from Sanctum. In order to suppress the populace's fear, there would be a public execution of the L'Cie.

It was an order that he wasn't going to enjoy carrying out either.

"_But maybe you won't have to."_

Thinking back on what Harry had suggested before they left Sanctum.

"_If you are willing, now would be the perfect time to strike up another rebellion while this L'Cie business is rocking the boat so to speak…the bastard fal'Cie will be so preoccupied with them that about time they realized anything it would be too late."_

After the first time, Cid hadnt actually put any thought into inciting another rebellion especially with the Calvary being defeated so swiftly and then forced to serve the force they rose up against in the first place. Especially with the threat the fal'Cie could be to Harry, whom they are a little too interested in. But now, he was really starting to consider it.

Looking up when a screen display that popped up on the hologram in the middle of the bridge, which showed Fang standing with this Snow Villiers. Clenching the armrest of his chair, he knew that he would soon have to come to a decision.

He would either stay in his current position, a Watchdog for the fal'Cie or he would take this chance to rise up against them once more in order to give the people control over their own nation. A hand squeezed his shoulder, and Cid glanced over to his side to see Harry staring at him with a determined look.

It seemed that no matter what his decision will be.

Harry would always be there by his side without fail, and he was very thankful for that.

* * *

Well I guess I did it again? XD I'm not even sure. I was surprised that I actually didn't feel like having some slash in here, but oh well. Sex isn't the major part of Cid and Harry's relationship anyway…have I actually been trying to portray a deep relationship? O.o


End file.
